One Side Be Known
by Elenna Telrunya
Summary: The final battle is over, Kagome is pinned to the sacred tree, and there is a curse! What will the Inu gang do when their enemy has become a far stronger opponent then the last they fought? UPDATED WITH CHAPTER 19! NOW A LABYRINTH CROSSOVER!
1. The Final Battle

_This is my first Inuyasha fanfic so please be gentle! I hope this ends up being a Labyrinth crossover but I haven't decided yet!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Inuyasha! WAAAA!_

_Please review! I love reviews and would greatly appreciate them!_

* * *

Chapter 1: The Final Battle

For years, an evil demon named Naraku had been collecting fragments of the sacred jewel in order to gain ultimate power that all demons or evil humans seeked. Inuyasha and Kagome along with their three other companions, went in search of Naraku and the sacred jewel fragments so that they could help put the jewel together and ensure that no other evil hands got ahold of such incredible power. At long last, with the aid of an allience with Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Kagura, Naraku was defeated by a combined attack of everyone's strongest power.

Sighing in relief, Inuyasha watched as Naraku finally fellm swallowed up by his miasma. But in the process, everyone was thrown back by a huge explosion!

As the bright light faded, the air filled with cheers of celebration as the nearly whole jewel plunged to the ground. Inuyasha watched in shock as Miroku grabbed Sango and started making out with her; and she wasn't doing a thing to stop his perverted acts!

Kouga's tribe was already celebrating while their leader's thoughts matched the creature he called "mutt-face". Everyone was ok, but there was no sign of Shippo or Kagome.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out in alarm, panicking when her couldn't trace her scent in the air. Everyone else paused, realizing that their companions were in fact missing, then began to search the battle field for them.

"Kagome!" Kouga cried out. He even had Ayame, his supposed "fiance" panicking at the sound of her love's voice.

"INUYASHA!" Cried a familiar child-like voice from afar.par tab Inuyasha already knew why the small child sounded upset and panicky for in that moment, he caught the trace on Kagome's blood.

Almost immediantly following the scent came Shippo from out of nowhere and was hugging, clinging to Inuyasha's chest as he were being attacked.

"Oh Inuyasha! You have to hurry! Kagome's hurt really badly!" Shippo cried into the hanyou's chest.

"What! Where is she Shippo?" Inuyasha asked, his heart feeling as if a rope was tighting around it at the very thought of Kagome being injured.

Shippo then jumped off the half-demon and began to lead the herd of creatures through the rubbish, far beyond where the battle had took place.

Inuyasha was the first to arrive at the scene and nearly collasped at the site. There, Kagome hanged on the sacred tree, pinned by one of Naraku's tentacles in the exact spot he had been pinned to by Kikyo for fifty years.

And yet, he rushed to her side when he saw that she was looking at him. The scent of death clogged his nose and he immediantly tried to pull out the tentacle. Blood covered her uniform and some slid out from the corners of her mouth. Her face pale and ashen as well as cold as death itself.

"Inu...yasha." Kgaome spoke, her voice raspy.par tab Kouga and the others showed up at this point and tried helping the hanyou the best they could at trying to pull their friend off the tree.

"It's...useless." Kagome stated, her eyes feeling rather heavy.

"No! Don't you dare give up on us Kagome!" Sango shouted as she pulled with all of her strength, pulling on the tentacle that held her dear friend, nay her sister.

"Damnit! None of us can use any of our weapons without hurting Kagome!" Inuyasha stated.

"Please," Kagome begged, "put the jewel in my hand...with the remaining pieces."

Kouga handed over his jewel shards, Shippo handing over the nearly whole jewel he had gotten from the field, and some fragments that Kagura had stolen from Naraku and Kohaku before Naraku could get his hands on them once again.

Inuyasha placed these in the woman's pale hand. Pulling her only usable hand up over her heart, Kagome closed her eyes as a pink light aluminated around her body.

Opening both eyes and hand, she revealed to them a fully completed sacred jewel.

"Inuyasha...take it." Kagome commanded, her hand shaking terribly.par tab "What!" Everyone exclaimed.

"You're handing over the Sacred Jewel to that stupid mutt-face?" Kouga aske, quite disgusted by her decision.

"It...is my...final...wish." Kagome said, the jewel slipping out of her hand as she slowly passed out.

"Kagome!" The group cried out.

Ignoring the jewel, Inuyasha ran over and cupped his dear friend's face in his hands.

"Please Kagome! I don't want the stupid jewel anymore!" Inuyasha begged for the first time in his life, tears forming in his eyes as he felt her heartbeat slow down. " Please Kagome! Don't leave me! Don't go where I can't protect you!"

The smell of death became stronger for the demnons, even Inuyasha. Sesshomaru could already see the spirits coming to claim the mortal's soul. If he could, Sesshomaru would have used Tenseiga to save his younger brother's wench but because of Naraku, his father's fang was broken. If it were not for this girl Sesshomaru would not be standing because it was she who had used a sacred arrow to block a fatal attack from Naraku. He could only watch and pity for his brother.

"Kagome please don't leave us!" Inuyasha screamed, her heartbeat almost gone forever. "PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!"

With his statement, Kagome's heart completely stopped, never again allowing her to say her true feelings to this hanyou that had professed his own love to her. Inuyasha fell onto the woman's chest, crying like a small child. After all, it had been over a hundred years since he cried and that was when his own mother died. All friends bowed thier head in grief.

Inuyasha saw a light from under his kimono and turned to see that it was coming from the jewel.

Kagome's body started pulsingas did the jewel, this caught everyone's gaze as a form of a young woman emerged from the radiating jewel.

"Lady Midoriko." Miroku stated in a gasp as he kneeled down. All humans did so but the demons remiained as they were as they watched the dead preistess turn and lool at Inuyasha and Kagome's lifeless form.

She made a move towards them but stopped when Inuyasha snarled at the her.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku gasped, crying out in alarm at his friend's actions. It was dangerous to even challenge a preistess, dead or alive and this was no ordinary preistess.

"You will not touch her!" Inuyasha growled putting himself between his friend and the glowing soul.

"You are in love with her, are you not Inuyasha?" Midoriko asked.

"What's it to you?" Inuyasha hissed.

"Are you no longer claiming your feelings for the preistess Kikyo?" Midoriko questioned again.

Inuyasha stopped growling, pausing about her question. Kikyo had been killed by Naraku for the second time over a year ago but he still felt some kind of connection to her.par tab "I...don't know." Inuyasha admitted.

"How can you not know you stupid mutt!" Kouga yelled. "Kagome puts a lot of trust in you if she's willing to give YOU, of all people, the SACRED JEWEL!"

"Aye Inuyasha. Now that your revenge for Kikyo's death has ended, what will you do?" Midoriko asked.

"I don't know. I was going to help purify the jewel but I didn't want-" Inuyasha paused not wanting to finish his sentence as he was overcome by grief.

"Kagome. She was very talented in her skills, perhaps even more so the myself." Midoriko stated. "That is Naraku's doing is it not?"

"Yeah. And none of us were able to pull it out of her in time." Inuyasha explained.

"Aye." Midoriko understood. "Yet, Kagome is not dead."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Inuyasha, have you not yet realised that she is exactly where you were for fifty years?" Midoriko asked.

"Yeah, so?" Inuyasha replied feeling hopeful at her questioning.

"Naraku sent that tentacle out towards her on purpose. he's placed a curse upon her." Midoriko explained.

"What kind of curse?" Sesshomaru asked, fairly intrested.

"When Kagome awakens again, and she will, Naraku will return and so will the jewel." Midoriko answered.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"I can tell you no more then the information I have already shared. I will take my leave. I hope to see some of you again the next time we meet." The preistess stated as she and the jewel vanished into a bright light.

"No wait! Come back!" Everyone yelled, trying to stop her but the jewel was gone and Kagome was asleep. The battle was far from over.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Shippo's News

_Here's the next chapter although I'm not thrilled with the reivews, thank you to that one reviewer! I won't be able to add the next chapter for a couple of days!_

_Disclaimer: I don't oen anything based on Inuyasha!_

PLEASE REVIEW

* * *

Chapther 2: Shippo's News

"And that, my dear children, is why Inuyasha's Forest is always protected." Spoke the very old monk who sat in the hut with the children from his village. "They say Inuyasha disappeared after the young preistess was pinned and will return once a year to see if his fair lady has awaken"  
"That's so romantic!" A little girl cried out, making everyone laugh.  
"Aye, I suppose so." The monk agreed.  
"Forgive me sir, but how do we know any of it is actually true?" An older boy asked.  
Pausing and smirking, the monk turned to them.  
"Do you not believe in my words?" He asked, his voice radiating with kindness.  
Some of the children agreed and did not. The monk quieted the children down and smiled.  
"Well children, I believe you're old enough now to know this much: the stories are true because I was there."The monk stated. "For I was once called Miroku"  
All of the children gasped and then started to gossip again.  
"But, sir, how is that? Did the story not take place hundreds of years ago as you have explained to us each time you've told us this tale?" Another child asked, a young boy who had only his mother and twin sister since his father had died in the plauqe like so many of the people had. "And what about Sango?" Alittle girl asked, the boy's twin sister.  
"Calm my children. All will be answered with paitence but it shall be saved for another time and you must leave." Miroku said getting up and leading all of the pleading children out of the hut as a demon, quite common to the tirbe, walked up and helped the old man.  
"Man Miroku, it's a wonder how you're still alive after a lively bunch like that. It's a living hell if you ask me." The demon said.  
"Dear Shippo, you start sounding like Inuyasha and I'll be forced to place prayer beads around your neck!" Miroku threatened. Shippo immediantly shut his mouth and helped the old monk into the hut.  
Miroku busied himself cooking some riceballs that he had once learned from Kagome nearly two hundred years ago.  
Right after Kagome was cursed, Kouga and Inuyasha disappeared returning once or twice in a decade. Sesshomaru, being the "kind" demon he was, had stayed in contact with them and had given Miroku and Sango a potion for extended lives. The only way they would die was by sword.  
But Sango went into the was while Miroku was unable because of a wound on kis leg that was later proved permenant. Sango was killed in war and Miroku asked that his extended life potion be ended. But because he had taken the potion for over a hundred years, Miroku was able to live much longer than most humans.  
Shippo had been raised by Sesshomaru and Kagura but as they began to lose contact with Miroku, Shippo visited once in a while with notes from Sesshomaru about "signs" from Inuyasha.  
"So, Shippo, what news from my okd friend these days?" Miroku asked, handing the fox demon a riceball, and with much sarcasism in his voice.  
Shippo took a bite out of the ricball and sighed heavily. "There was another sign from Inuyasha recently." Shippo mumbled.  
"What? That makes his second sighting in the past year." Miroku said curiously.  
"Well, Kirara showed up and you know that she was sent off with Inuyasha all those years ago. Anyway, she bore some kind of note that had only three words: IT IS TIME." Shippo stated.  
"Kagome." Miroku said as he immediantly left the hut with the fow demon, feeling a burst of energy rush into the hut.


	3. Inuyasha and Kouga Returns

_Yay! The third chapter is up too!_

_Disclaimer:Don't own anything based on Inuyasha! This is getting tiring to type up every time!_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Inuyasha & Kouga Returns

"We came as soon as we sensed the first burst of a demonic aura." Sesshomaru said showing up with Kagura at the edge of Inuyasha's Forest. Shippo was carrying Miroku from out of the village on his back as they felt a second wave to energy hit them.  
"We started feeling it as soon as we left the hut." Shippo agreed. He let Miroku off his back as Kirara jumped out of Kagura's arms and over to the old monk.  
"Nice to see you again Kirara." Miroku said as the small cat-like demon jumped into the monk's arms, making the same meow sound she had made during the journey before Naraku's curse.  
A third wave of demonic energy came at them once again from out of the forest. But as soon as the waved passed this time, a seperate kind of burst of energy appeared.  
"I can smell Kagome's scent again!" Shippo exclaimed.  
"I'm smelling wolf." Kagura stated. "And my nose isn't as strong as Shippo's"  
"This Sesshomaru senses his brothers aura closing in." Sesshomaru also stated.  
"Hurry! We must get to the Sacred Tree! I fear that the time is now upon us. And here I stand with still no sign of the Wind Tunnel." Miroku said getting on Kirara who had just transformed as they hurried into the forest.  
"Maybe that's because you're too old to get it back now." Shippo suggested. "Aye." The monk agreed.  
Rushing through the trees, they soon saw a familiar form that they began to catch up to.  
"Kouga!" Shippo shouted.  
The wolf turned his head and examined them as they caught up with him. He smirked.  
"So you guys sensed it too?" Kouga asked. "It's amazing how far her scent reaches to us demons." He noticed Miroku. "Oi! You're still alive monk? It's been over two hundred years"  
"And you're nothing without the jewel shards in your legs." Miroku replied. "But yes, I still live if not for much longer"  
"Where have you been Kouga?" Shippo asked not wanting to talk about death since Rin's death was still a clear reminder in his mind of why demons were immortal; she was so young to have died so early.  
"Shippo? Damn, Kagome is going to get one hell of a shock finding out how much you've grown." Kouga said. "But anyway, I've been far away from this damned place. Even ran into the mutt-face a few times on my little journey of surviving. Do you know he's been in thousands of wars"  
"Not surprising coming from Inuyasha." Kagura mumbled.  
"Last time I saw him, about fifty years ago, he had a large scar accross his face ahd that stupid flea was with him." Kouga said.  
"Ah, Myouga. I figured he would have died already." Miroku stated.  
"Speak for yourself monk." Kouga mumbled under his breath. "But last I heard Myouga died not too long ago. He came to me to tell me to return but I guess he died on the way. I can already guess mutt-face is already there"  
"Yes. Damn, the energy is getting even stronger the closer we get to the tree." Miroku said.  
"So is Kagome's scent." Shippo said. "What's caused her awakening now"  
"Maybe mutt-face has something to do with it." Kouga suggested.  
"Must you blame every single thing on Inuyasha?" Miroku asked annoyingly.  
"Yeah, so? It's not like he minds it anymore." Kouga said then faced in the direction they were headed. The Sacred Tree was in clear view, as was a form in front of it. "Well,well, speak-of-the-mutt"  
Inuyasha was looking at Kagome's hanging form on the tree, not even acknowledging thier prescence. And surprisingly, Inuyasha looked completely different then they had been forwarned.He wasn't wearing his red himono although Tetsuseiga still hung at his side. The prayer beads around his neck now laid on top of a similiar outfit to Sesshomaru's. His hair was some-what shorter, only coming down to his shoulders and there was a huge and deep scar accross his face, no doubtfully coming from one of the many wars he was in.  
"You guys sure don't waste any time getting here." He stated not turning to face them.  
"Well it's nice seeing you again too Inuyasha." Miroku said surprising the hell out of Inuyasha at the sound of his old voice.  
The half-demon immediantly turned around and jumped back in shock at his friends.  
"Miroku? Hell, aren't you suppose to be dead. Shippo! You've grown but I doubt that you've actually changed at all." Inuyasha said. "The rest of ou neither look nor seem different from your bastard selves from before"  
"Yeah, nice seeing you Inuyasha." Kagura stated bitterly.  
They turned to face Kagome again but saw no sign of her waking up.  
"Ok, what the hell? I sensed a very powerful demonic energy when I came." Inuyasha said.  
"That hasn't ever happened. I've put up a barrier so that any unwelcome demons can't harm her." Miroku said.  
"Yeah, but it's almost like someone has broken through yours." Kouga spoke. "But I don't smell Naraku's scent at all"  
"Not Naraku's but Kagome's scent is very strong." Inuyasha added.  
"It's overpowering all of our scents." Shippo stated.  
There was suddenly an explosion of white light that came from Kagome's body.  
As the light faded, they all watched as Naraku's tentacle faded and Kagome's body fall to the bottom of the tree.  
"Kagome!" They all exclaimed.  
Inuyasha rushed to her side first and picked her up in his arms. Grabbing her wrists, her felt something her never thought her would fell again, a heartbeat. He felt like crying as he had two hundred years ago in this very spot. Full of joy he hugged her sleeping form. Pulling her close to his chest, he turned to his anxious friends.  
"She's alive!" He stated happily. "She's just sleeping"  
"Quickly, let's take her back to my hut before Naraku makes his introduction." Miroku said.


	4. Conversation in the Hut

_Hey there! Sorry it's taking so long to update! I'm having a rough week and it will be a while before this story is updated again._

_Please enjoy and review!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Inuyasha or Lord of the Rings. BUT I do own Dontaigo and Alvaro! HA! They're mine! My...precious!_

* * *

Chapter 4: Conversations in the Hut

The old monk, dressed in his robe that he had originally wore of the journey of the sacred jewel, ushered all villagers away from the demons and sleeping priestess, reassuring them that they were still safe under his protection. Kouga, who was dressed in what appeared to be a Samurai outfit, found it a bit fustrating to watch "his woman" cuddling against a stupid half-breed who couldn't make up his mind two hundred years earlier, whether or not he was in love with Kagome or some dead clay-pot. Sesshomaru and Kagura stayed on the outskirts of Inuyasha's forest, prepared to harm any unwelcome visitors. They wore matching outfits, Sesshomaru had baisically the same wardrobe, and hanging at their sides was Tenseiga, Tokijin, and Alvaro(Magical Warrior) which was Kagura's sword made from one of Sesshomaru's fangs the night they mated. Shippo who was just about Inuyasha's height was now dressed in a formal Kimono of red and blue, royal colors representing him as Sesshomaru's "adopted" son, went towards the river to gather some water with Kirara who had not changed at all in the last couple hundred years.

Miroku was in a hurried move as he scattered across his fairly large hut, searching for herbs and recipes for one of Kagome's old books. Inuyasha placed Kagome's body on a nearby cot that was close to the fire, wraping a blanket around her fraile body ass he notice her body beginning to shiver uncontrolably. Kouga found a comfortable spot near Kagome as well, his eyes never leaving the Hanyou. Shippo soon returned with a bucket of river water.

"Would you like any help Miroku?" Shippo offered as he saw the tension between Kouga and Inuyasha. He sighed heavily. 'Some things never change.' He thought to himself.

"Yes, if you would, could you start boiling the water. Although in the condition Kagome's in, I doubt we'll see any improvments for another day or so." Miroku admitted as he mixed two plants that Kaede had given him before her passing long ago.

"What do you mean 'Kagome's condition' monk?" Kouga asked.

"Would you please show me Kagome's shoulder, Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned the stunned hanyou.

Inuyasha pushed down Kagome's shirt to reveal a nasty purple wound, like a bruise but with a deep cut that no doubtfully went to her collarbone.

"As I had suspected, Naraku inflicted some miasma into her body. Naturally, it acts as a poison to humans but Kagome is fortunate to have priestess powers and will fight off the poison. But there will be side-effects like fever and cold sweats, however, she should recover in only a couple of days." Miroku explained as he applied the mixture to Kagome's wound.

"How do you know so much monk?" Kouga asked again.

"Oh don't give him all the credit. Kaeda was the one that told him all of this before she died." Shippo said causing Miroku to form a sweatdrop. "I know, I overheard them a long time ago."

"Oh really? And what else did the old hag have to say?" Inuyasha asked curiously but his eyes never leaving Kagome's face.

"Nothing really. It's not like she could predict the future or anything but she did mention one thing that has been bothering me for years." Shippo said. " She once said : 'When yon girl does awaken once more, not only will Naraku reappear but I fear my sister's return as well.' It plaques me because we all know that she died back before the battle began."

"Kikyo will return?" Inuyasha asked now looking up at Shippo.

"Now don't go getting your hopes up Inuyasha. We don't know for sure if Kikyo really will return or not." Miroku said.

"He shouldn't have any hopes up for that clay-pots life if you ask me. She didn't even lift an arrow to kill Naraku so as far as I'm concerned, she just as our enemy as Naraku was two hundred years ago." Kouga stated.

"Hey! Don't insult Kikyo you stupid flea bag!" Inuyasha yelled.

"If you guys want to start another war then take it outside!" Shippo yelled. "Kagome is sick and I'll be damned if she wakes up to find you guys fighting over some stupid disagreement!"

In that moment, Kagome let out a moan as if she had heard the whole conversation. The two demons, upon hearing her moan, stopped babbling and returned to silence.

Miroku began to put even more herbs into the hot water, pausing for a moment before turning his head towards Shippo's.

"Shippo, you are familiar with Dontaigo, are you not?" Miroku asked.

"How can anyone miss him?" Shippo questioned back in an unsatified tone.

"Retrieve him for me. I have a job for him to do." Miroku commanded smiling as Shippo nodded and left the hut in a hurry.

"Dontaigo?" Both demons asked.

"What is he your apprentice or something?" Kouga asked.

"Apprentice, hell is he trying to teach another kid how to be perverted?" Inuyasha also questioned.

"I don't really find that amusing Inuyasha but there really is no need for that." Miroku stated. "But in any case, if you truely want to know, he is my son."

"YOUR SON!" Both exclaimed.

"Aye. Sango gave birth to him long before she died. We named him 'Dontaigo' after her grandfather. Ever since Sango died, he's been practicing with her Hirakos and has been begging me to give him permission to join the war. But since I've lost Sango and Kohaku who also lost his life in a battle, I wouldn't allow him to go. I thank the gods that now the war is over. But since it's over, I've decided to at least make him my apprentice. I know he'll be thrilled to meet you all and to hear that Naraku has returned." Miroku explained. "After all, I've told him of all our storied so he knows them as if he had been there with us."

"If he is your kid then I know he at least has some part of your perverted genes." Inuyasha stated.

"We'll have to keep him away from Kagome." Kouga agreed.

"There's really no need. He is so much like Sango that it frightens me to sometimes talk with him." Miroku admitted.

Just then, Shippo came in dragging in a young man who was wearing a familiar demon exterminator outfit to the one Kohaku wore.

"I found him doing the old Miroku tricks with a few girls near the blacksmith." Shippo said. "Touching a girl's ass in other words."

Both male demons looked at Miroku, eyebrows raised.

"Not like you, huh?" Kouga asked.

"Father, please. What did I do wrong?" Dontaigo said bowing in front of his father. "I didn't mean to touch the girls, honest."

"He's more pathetic then you were Miroku." Inuyasha stated in a stunned voice.

"Dontaigo, do not be so reckless. I have sent for you so you may do for me a chore." Miroku commanded.

"What kind of chore father?" Dontaigo asked curiously.

"First, find me some Kings Foil (A/N: I know, I know. It is from Lord of the Rings! Ok on with the story!), then, I will need for you to retrieve the necklace from the Hidden Place." Miroku stated.

"The neckalce? But father, mother said the necklace shouldn't be dwelt with unless the priestess frominside the woods returns." Dontaigo warned.

"Are you blind kid? She's right hear in front of you!" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed at this conversation.

Dontaigo's eyes wandered to Kagome's body as he gasped at her beauty. Unlike his parents, no one was allowed to look at the maiden that hung to the tree. And as for the Hidden Place that was not far from where the maiden hanged, well, only Miroku and Dontaigo were aware of it's whereabouts.

"What necklace?" Inuyasha asked breaking the silence.

Dontaigo jumped back as he saw Inuyasha and his dog-like ears.

"You're Inuyasha!" The boy exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, took you long enough to figure that one out." Inuyasha mumbled. "What's it to you?"

"it's just...I can't believe I'm meeting you in person!" Dontaigo said happily like a crazied fan girl.

"Well believe it kid. Are you going to do what the old man says or not?" Kouga spoke up.

"Oh yes! I mean, of course!" Dontaigo stated rushing out of the hut, nearly tripping over.

"Dontaigo!" Miroku yelled.

Dontaigo returned to the opening of the door. He bowed his head, ashamed. "I forgot the sutras." He admitted.

Miroku got up and handed his son some slips of paper and let his son leave before returning to his original spot.

"How long ago did Sango die again?" Kouga asked.

"A little over fifty years ago. Why do you ask?" Miroku questioned back.

"How can your kid look so young if he is over fifty years old?" Inuyasha asked.

"That would be Kagura's doing for you see, since Sango passed away and I refused to take the 'extended life' potion, then Kagura thought it best if Dontaigo were to take the potion and hopefully join us when Kagome was to awaken." Miroku explained.

"And none of the villagers weren't suspious?" Kouga asked.

"Not at all. Dontaigo, although he is my son, is very helpful around the village." Miroku said as he dipped a cloth in the boiling water, rinsed the cloth, the had Inuyasha place it on Kagome's wound. "That should stop the spread of the miasma as it exits her body."

"That's hard to believe that they wouldn't mind an offspring of yours." Inuyasha stated.

"Hey Inuyasha, what did I tell you about starting fights agian?" Shippo warned.

"FATHER!" Rang a voice from out the hut.

"Dontaigo!" Miroku yelled in alarm, running out of the hut in a heartbeat.

"Shippo, you stay here and quard Kagome." Inuyasha ordered as he pulled out Tetsuseiga.

"I smell a demon, and this is no ordinary demon." Kouga announced.

"Yeah and it has Naraku's stench all over it." Inuyasha agreed.

"He's probably after the necklace!" Shippo announced.

"What kind of necklace Shippo are we talking about?" Kouga asked.

"It's the Shikon no Tama. He's back for revenge." Shippo stated.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews but please comment more! I love hearing people's thoughts about it! I promise this will get even more thrilling in the next couple of chapters so stay tuned!_

REVIEW!


	5. Naraku's First Sign

_Ok, so I decided to up this story sooner then expected. Thanks to all my reviewers! I think this story is the best of my other ones that I have yet to post so I'm glad to hear all the good comments about it! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Inuyasha! I OWN DONTAIGO! YES! REVENGE IS SWEET! lol, ok I'm done._

_Please Enjoy and be sure to review._

* * *

Chapter 5: Naraku's First Sign

"Kirara! Get Mrioku!" Inuyasha ordered the cat demon as they ran past the tired old monk who was running fairly short on breath. Sesshomare and Kagura caught up with them as they began to run deep into Inuyasha's Forest.

"So, what's the news about the Sacred Jewel?" Kouga asked.

"You told them!" Kagura exclaimed. "Only Kagome was suppose to know it still exists so that demons won't come after her!"

"Well, we do now. So, tell me how the hell this happened!" Inuyasha ordered to his comrades.

"We honestly don't know. You would want to talk to the person who gave it to Sesshomaru," replied Kagura.

"Ok, where can we find this person?" Kouga asked in a fustrated tone.

"No use," Sesshomaru stated.

"Why? Where is he?" Inuyasha asked, watching as Kirara and Miroku finnally caught up.

"She," Kagura stated.

"She!" the two demons repeated.

"Aye, she's dead," replied Sesshomaru.

"Who?" Inuyasha asked. "Damnit, give me at least her name!"

"It was Sango," Miroku stated in barely a mumble.

"Sango?" Inuyasha asked in a clearly confused state.

"That demon exterminator? But how?" Kouga asked as well.

"She came back from the war extremely wounded, her right lung puntured by a broken rib and there was severe internal bleeding, but in any case, her dying words were to watch over Dontaigo. She placed the jewel in this Sesshomaru's hand making this Sesshomaru promise to make sure it returns to the preistess." Sesshomaru explained. "I then gave the old monk both her body and the jewel fully aware that his power sutras could ward off demons until Naraku's return."

"But how would she, no how COULD she get her hands on the jewel?" asked Kouga.

"That is a question we all wonder Kouga. But be assured, I have indeed been protecting the sacred jewel with plenty of barriors arounf it. It's perfectly safe," Miroku said.

"Yeah, until Naraku woke up remember. He's probably powerful enough to pass through your barriors without a lift of his hand!" Inuyasha stated in a non-sarcastic way, meaning only to inusult the poor monk.

"My powers have increased Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed angerily.

"Hey! You can argue once we return to the village with the sacred jewel, mutt-face, but don't expect to fight here and waste the energy we need," Kouga yelled.

"It's strange," said Kagura as she changed the subject. "You guys might be able to pick up Naraku's scent but I don't sese his aura at all."

"Yeah, now that you mention it, it smells more like a regular demon's scent the closer we get to it," Kouga agreed.

"Damnit Miroku, we have better not come out here for nothing," Inuyasha growled.

"It's not Naraku's aura but it's almost like one of his incarnations. Weak and stinky, no offense Kagura," said Kouga.

"None taken," Kagura replied smiling lightly as Sesshomaru grabbed for her hand in his.

Inuyasha growled again. "I bet it's a demon puppet!" he yelled.

"Don't go jumping to conclusions little brother. Our main concern should be the jewel and the preistess," said the ever-so-wise Sesshomaru.

"Aye, and we have to wait for Kagome. She's the only one who can purify the jewel," Miroku agreed.

"Wait a second! I thought she intrusted the jewel to dog breath?" Kouaga asked, his voice seething with jealousy.

"She did, but Inuyasha is no preistess. When we got the jewel back, it was somehow...tainted," Miroku explained. "And if it's not purified, it will attract Naraku even more."

"Yeah, that was Kikyo's mistake last time before he betrayed us," Inuyasha mumbled to himself.

"Look!" Kagura exclaimed. Ahead of them, they could see Dontaigo running towards them, the sacred jewel in his right hand, and a black ominous cloud foloowing cloely behind him. The boy was clutching his right hand in pain as he fell into his father's arms who had quickily gotten off of Kirara. The old monk immediantly recognised his son's condition.

"The Wind Tunnel!" Miroku announced as he replaced the jewel with prayer beads over his son's hand.

The cloud soon disapated and revealed a baboon pellet with demon bees surrounding it. The cloud stopped as the boy reached his father.

"Well, well, if it isn't Inuyasha and Company," Naraku's voice stated, his voice rich and vile like poison.

"Tell us! Are you the real Naraku or just a puppet?" Kouga yelled.

"The real Naraku, as you all well know, would not be so foolish enough to risk chasing the jewel in such a poor, pitiful state," the puppet replied. "How is Kagome, by the way? I hear I left her a real nasty scar."

"You sick bastard! You're going to pay for what you put Kagome through!" Inuyasha exclaimed pulling out Tetsuseiga.

"Are you planning on punishing me because I prolonged Kagome's time in this world Inuyasha? That would be most ungrateful," replied the demon puppet.

"It was all a trap just so you couldn't die Naraku! You thought that by cursing Kagome, you might return to find us not here to fight you again!" Miroku yelled at the puppet.

"Very wise monk, not you're only half correct. Seeing as how you have survived, I'll wager that the curse hasn't lasted as long as I had hoped. And you Kagura, I would have suspected better of you. After all, I did create you," stated the puppet.

"You will not touch my mate Naraku!" Sesshomaru firmly stated, anger in his voice and his eyes already fighting against the red glow.

"Why don't you just show yourself this time Naraku and stop wasting our time trying to find you , you coward!" Inuyasha questioned as he felt the winds around Tetsuseiga telling him that he could use the Wind Scar at any moment.

"Hm, I'd rather wait Inuyasha. The jewel is merely tainted. Just imagine what I can gain from it when Kagome's innocent blood has been smeared on it's smooth surface," said the evil demon puppet.

"You sick creep!" Kouga yelled.

"You won't lay a finger on Kagome!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Ha, don't make me laugh. How can you say that Inuyasha when the last time we fought, you failed to stop me as I cursed Kagome in the exact spot Kikyo had placed you in?" the puppet asked. "It must have been difficult. All these years living and knowing that it was YOUR fault that Kagome nearly died on that tree."

"It was a mistake that I won't allow to happen again," plainly stated Inuyasha. "I will give up my life for her to live!"

"Promises. We shall see, won't we Inuyasha?" Naraku's puppet said as it ran off in the same dark cloud, vanishing as Naraku had preformed centuries ago.

Displeased, Inuyasha let out a growl and sheathed Tetsuseiga.

"I'm so sorry son." Miroku said to Dontaigo.

"What's wrong with my hand?" Dontaigo asked.

"It's the Wind Tunnel. Unless we destroy Naraku the hole will eventually swallow you up," Kagura explained.

Inuyasha walked over and picked up the jewel. Taking a good look at it, he shoved it within the pant's pocket of his old red haori.

"Come, we must return to the preistess's wellfare. All will be known in time," Sesshomaru stated as he began running back to the hut, the other's soon following.

* * *

_Also, if you would like to make a few suggestions, please do so in the review section. I love to hear people's ideas!_

REVIEW!


	6. Once Again, In The Hut

_I am sooo sorry this took so long to update. I haven't been able to reach my computer because of my schedule. Thank you reviewers! I always looked thrilled to read other people's expectations! I promise to updated again Sunday, that is, if I'm not busy but I really will by next week!_

_Please Enjoy!_

**_REVIEW!_**

* * *

Chapter 6: Once Again, In The Hut...

"I still can't believe Naraku would be so cruel as to bring the Wind Tunnel back on your own son," Shippo said after everyone had finished telling him of Naraku's encounter. Inuyasha pulled out the jewel and placed it around Kagome's neck.

"But, father, the preistess is going to be awake soon and we have the Sacred Jewel. Plus, with the powers of these demons and our talents combined, I say we have a better chance then the war two-hundred years ago," said Dontaigo.

"Yeah right kid. You're talking about facing Naraku. Not some block-headed demon that thinks like a jackass," Kouga stated.

"Kouga has a point. Naraku has yet to be defeated," Kagura agreed.

"And even with the jewel, we're still just as powerful as we all were back then," Inuyasha added.

"Aye. Son, at my age, I doubt I'd face Naraku's puppets or incarnations again without falling. I think it best for all of us by staying here need me," Miroku said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No! You're all wrong! Watch! Lady Kagome will agree with me when she awaken. We can handle Naraku together!" Dontaigo exclaimed.

"Kagome will be the last one to suggest even taking a foot near Naraku again," said Shippo.

"Like hell if I'll let her anywhere near that bastard again!" Inuyasha mumbled angerily as he grabbed ahold of one of her hands in his clawed ones.

"That makes two of us mutt," Kouga added.

"What are you three? A love triangle?" Dontaigo asked Kouga and Inuyasha.

"Hell no!" They both replied.

"Sure...right," Dontaigo stated, rolling his eyes and taking a seat next to his father.

"Miroku, if you don't shut that boy's mouth, I'll make sure he gets one hell of a good clubbing," Inuyasha warned.

"Hey!" Kagura exclaimed hitting the hanyou on the back of the head. "I want no violence!"

"Damn, OK, you've made your point," Inuyasha said caressing the grown bump on his head.

"That was funny! Hit him again!" Shippo cheered on, laughing hesterically.

Inuyasha gave him a glare. "Shippo!" he growled.

"Or not," Shippo stated and bowed his head down low.

There was silence in the air as everyone sat in thought and paitence. Suddenly, Miroku jumped in suprise as his eyes traveled over Kagome's body.

"What's wrong monk?" Kouga asked, quite alarmed.

"Kagome's aura...it's...it's becoming...stronger!" Miroku said happily.

"What do you mean Miroku?" Inuyasha asked in a excited tone.

"Her aura is becoming unpredictable. At this rate, she'll be awake in a day, maybe less! It's almost like the jewel has given her aura a speed boost!" Miroku explained, truly astonished.

"Yes!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

REMEMBER TO REVIEW! 


	7. Kagome Awakens!

_Ok, so I decided to added two chapters since I had not updated in a long time! _

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters!_

_Enjoy_

_REVEIW!_

_AH! Inuyasha! What did I say about touching those things! NO! Put that down!...Oops, sorry, back to the story!_

* * *

Chapter 7: Kagome Awakens!

Nightfall came all too sudden and some demons and humans in the hut fell asleep shortly after dinner was served. Sesshomaru decided to stand guard outside the hut once Kagura and Shippo fell asleep with Miroku and Dontaigo. Which meant that Inuyasha and Kouga had remained beside Kagome's body, refusing sleep.

"You can still sleep wolf," Inuyasha suggested bitterely.

"Not a chance mutt. Your ugly face isn't the only one Kagome's going to see when she wake's up. We've all changed if you haven't noticed," Kouga said. "Apparently not you though."

"I did notice! What happened to all those furs you use to wear?" Inuyasha asked.

"What happened to that red jacket of yours?" Kouga questioned back.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Got tired of the old thing. Lucky a seamstress of an old clan was able to fit me into a new outfit with the same material," Inuyasha said.

"And my pack has used the furs for trade and this happened to be something I bargianed for," Kouga explained.

"What's better about that?" Inuyasha asked. "I've seen better robes on an old monk."

"Keh, speak for yourself dog-breath. You know, you're clothes aren't the top of the line either," Kouga stated. "In fact, I believe they're seventy years out of date!"

"Shut-up," Inuyasha mumbled angerily.

Suddenly, when silence filled the air, Kagome let out a moan causing both demons to rush to her side. her eyelids began to flutter.

"Kagome!" the demons said happily, awakening the others and causing Sesshomaru to return inside. She let out another moan as the fire's light hurt her sore eyes. She was able to peek though and saw tons of blurry forms, hearing strange gossips around her. Looking closely at the form to her right, she saw a blurred picture with bumps like dog ears.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" her raspy voice asked, music to everyone's ears.

"Oh Kagome!" Inuyasha stated happily as he gently pulled his love into his arms and held her, not caing if the others were watching.

After their short moment, Inuyasha released Kagome and put her down in a sitting position. Her sight improved but the people around her confused her thoughts. Everyone looked different, especially the Inuyasha who had just hugged her.

"Uh...what...what happened?" Kagome asked as she finally cleared her head. She was bound for a long story.


	8. Explanations

_Hey there! Inuyasha forced me to put this chapter up! I won't be able to add another chapter for a couple of days though, but hopefully it will be up my the middle of next week! _

_Disclaimer: See first couple of chapters._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_INUYASHA! SIT BOY! Oh, that didn't work. Hm...where's Kagome when you need her._

_"She's stuck to the damn tree, remember?" Inuyasha says._

_SHUT-UP! I'm the one writing the story here remember!_

_Oops...sorry again! On with the story! See what you made me do Inuyasha!_

_"What?" he asks._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

Chapter 8: Explanantions

"What happened? Why does everyone look so different?" Kagome asked becoming very frightened. She even spotted a demon she could have sworn to be a full grown Shippo, but the last of him in her memory was him at a young age.

"Please don't be afraid Kagome. You've just been under a spell for over two-hundred years," Kagura explained as she hugged the girl.

"Two-hundred years? What? The last thing I remember is dying!" Kagome exclaimed.

"That bastard Naraku pierced you to the Sacred Tree with one of his tentacles causing a curse similiar to the one I had been under by Kikyo," Inuyasha said. "Except you slept longer then I did."

Kagome looked around the hut at all of the familiar faces near her. Her eyes rested upon an old monk's happy expression. She gasped as she studied the face.

"Miroku?" she asked shakily.

The old monk nodded his head. "Aye," he answered.

"But...how are you still alive? Where's Rin? Sango? What happened to the well? My family? Ayame?" Kagome questioned quite unconvinced about her situation.

"Woah Kagome! Not so many questions at once!" Kouga stated.

"After two-hundred years Kagome, a lot has changed. You remember me as a small runt that got picked on by Inuyasha but I'm here before you now fully grown," Shippo said. "Once you were cursed, I went to live with Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin. Rin grew up faster then me but ended up dying before we had time to make the 'extended life' potion that Miroku and Sango took."

"Sango passed away with Kohaku in a battle about fifty years ago. We have a son Kagome. This is Dontaigo," Miroku said introducing his son.

"He does look a lot like Sango," Kagome said as she shook the boy's left hand.

"Don't let him fool you," Kouga said.

"Yeah, he's no different from his old man," Inuyasha said.

"Hey!" Dontaigo protested.

"Inuyasha! What did I warn you about earlier?" Kagura warned.

Inuyasha quickly hid behind Kagome's back in fear.

"I see at least some things haven't changed," Kagome said laughing at her friend. "Ok, so what happened to the well and my family?"

Everyone bowed their heads, not a very good sign for Kagome mind you. "We couldn't stop the well, Kagome. Once you were in a deep sleep, the well sealed itself," Inuyasha explained. "I've tried numerous times to go back but it's never worked."

Kagome began to tear up at the news.

"But don't lose ho Kagome. If you've awakened, there's a chance the well has reopened," Miroku suggested.

Kagome lifted a hand to her mouth as a tear slipped down her right cheek. She began shaking her head no.

"Even...if it does open...m-my family would already be two-hundred years ahead from the days in my era as well," Kagome stated shakily. "I...can't...go home."

"You're always welcomed here Kagome, you always have been," Kouga said.

"But I'll miss my family! My brother, mother, and grandfather. And Buyo who was the one who helped me get here. I'll...never see...them...again!" Kagome said trailing off into her own thoughts while a river of tear streamed down her pale cheeks.

"Oh Kagome. I'm truly sorry you've lost so much," Kagura said as she sat next to ther girl. "I can't promise that our world is as safe or as beautiful as your world once was, but what I can promise you is that you'll always be a part of a family with us."

Kagome fell into Kagura's arms sobbing as an younger sister would do on an elder's shoulders after a long time of seperation.

"Don't worry young priestess. We shall rid of Naraku once and for all. And this Sesshomaru shall check in the old archieves for any spells to reverse the time in the old well," Sesshomaru offered.

"Don't risk it," Kagome said. "I appreciate the offer Sesshomaru but I don't think we should mess with time. My family could have had a wonderful life without me. I'd rather that they spend their life happily then having it reversed just for my selfish needs. Besides, you guys really are my family and I guess I can gain what I lost from the future from all of you."

Everyone awed at Kagome's statement which caused the poor young girl to blush.

"What?" Kagome asked.

"It's your words Kagome. Your words are wise and very true. Even if reversing time were possible, destiny must have done this to all of us for a reason," Miroku stated.

"Yeah, a reason to destroy Naraku for one," said Inuyasha.

"And we need to rid of the jewel quickly," Dontaigo added.

"The jewel?" Kagome asked and looked at it from around her neck. "Hey! Didn't I purify this thing already?"

It was tainted. HOLY SAINT! Kagome's hand didn't purify the jewel!" Miroku exclaimed as he watched the confused priestess caress the jewel in her hand.

"You're right!" Everyone agreed.

"Hey! Why is Kagome's scent suddenly disappearing?" Inuyasha asked as he sniffed the air. Kouga and Sesshomaru did the same.

"Hey! Mutt-face is right. Her scent is changing!" Kouga exclaimed.

"Huh? Changing how?" Kagome asked but suddenly a bright light engulfed her body.

"Not again!" Inuyasha growled in fear. He reached out to grab Kagome but could not find her.

As the light faded, they found themselves gasping. Kagome had been fully transformed! She had the aura of a powerful priestess yet had the look of a full-blooded demon. Her hair now longer, her outfit changed into a flowing white gown with matching gloves, her eyes had changed to a light blue, and the markings of dark black strips rode accross her face. The jewel hung closely around her neck. But, a shadow came out of the necklace as Kagome was completely finished, a white aura surrounding her. Everyone already knew who the form was when it came out.

"Oh not you again!" Kouga yelled as he and Inuyasha neared the new Kagome.

"What did you do to Kagome?"Inuyasha barked.

"I am very pleased to see that most of you have survived," Midoriko said as the light completely vanished.

* * *

_Please Review! Thank you to all the other people who did review, I really appreciate it._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Yeah right," Inuyasha mumbles._

_Who asked you? Maybe I should just kill you in the next chapter and be done with it. Yeah, Naraku wins! HAHA!_

_"You wouldn't. I'm everyone's favorite character!" Inuyasha eclaims_

_Yeah, besides Kouga! _

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Alarming News

_I know, I know, this is the shortest chapter of this story but I promise everything will explain itself in time. In about five more chapters, the Labyrinth crossover will begin so for all those Laby fans reading this, please be a little more paitent. I will have that chapter up soon!_

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"What the hell are you doing here!" Inuyasha exclaims as Eric, the Phantom of the Opera walks in._

_"Hey when is my story going to be updated?" Eric asks._

_ERIC! You're not suppose to be here now! I'll update your story later, these fans have waited long enough for an update!_

_Inuyasha pulls out his sword as I watch him and the Phantom fight. I sigh, he really does follow you everywhere._

_"What are you waiting for? Update the story while I'm distracting this thing!" Inuyasha exclaims._

_Oh, right! Back to the story!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

Chapter 9: Alarming News

"Midoriko! everyone exclaimed.

"Let's just get this straight once wench, you have one minute to explain all of this," Inuyasha growled.

"I'm afriad that would be impossible. This will not be the last time we meet," Midoriko stated as she turned to Kagome. "Young Kagome, we meet at last."

Inuyasha immediantly pushed Kagome behind him unsheathing his sword.

"You will burn in hell before you lay your ghostly hand on Kagome, dead wench. Now, start talking," Inuyasha warned.

Midoriko smiled and backed away from them respectfully.

"Very well Inuyasha," she replied gracefully.

Kagome took this time to glance and look over her body, now noticing the changes. Lang nails, long hair, no bangs, pointed ears, a white dress, a more petite body, and black tattoo-like markings across her face and arms.

"What happened to me?" Kagome asked shakily, near tears.

"It is your true form Kagome," Midoriko stated.

"True form?" everyone repeated confusingly.

"Aye. Kagome was born in the future but when she was pinned to the tree by Naraku's tentacles, all of you witnessed her death, even Kagome felt her heart stop. When you reawoke Kagome, you were no longer a mortal," Midoriko explained. "Naraku gave you unknowledgable powers that were mixed with your priestess ones. When Inuyasha placed the jewel around your neck, your powers merged into one."

Miroku gasped. "You can't be serious Lady Midoriko!" he exclaimed, already understanding what she meant.

"Aye monk. Kagome, you are the hope of this age," Midoriko said. "You are more powerful the any demon or priestess."

"What are you getting at woman?" Kouga asked irritatedly.

"Kagome, you are a goddess," Midoriko stated.

* * *

_Please review! I love comments! Hate it, love it? I would really like to know!_


	10. Reaction

_Yay! Two updates in one night! I hope this chapter clears up a few things. Once I have started the Labyrinth crossover part the story will make even more sense so bare with me for now!_

_Disclaimer: see Previous Chapters!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Hold him back Inuyasha! Almost done!_

_"What this? TWO UPDATES?" Eric yells. Inuyasha distracts him once more._

_Hurry...back to the story!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

* * *

Chapter 10: Reaction

Everyone turned to face Kagome in a shocked reaction but Kagome was just blushing beat red at their expressions.

"What? No! I can't possibly be a goddess!"Kagome protested. "I wasn't good at being a priestess so how do you expect me to be a goddess?"

"I do not expect you to be anything Kagome, only to be yourself. Take heed, there are rules a goddess must follow," Midoriko warned.

"What kind of rules?" Kagome asked.

"Rule one clearly states that a goddess must protect the living and the dead. _(A/N: Oh well, I guess she has to protect Kikyo now!) _Rule two states that a goddess must take care of herself," Midoriko stated.

"Well, there blows that rule for Kagome," Inuyasha said as he placed his sword away.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded. Everyone smirked as Inuyasha fell to the ground. "As you were saying Midoriko."

"Thank you," Midoriko said, holding back a chuckle of her own. "The third and most important rule you must obey, Lady Kagome, states that a goddess must never under any circumstances, break the chain of fate."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Kouga exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, my responses are limited. I should not be here as it were but I now know that I must guide Kagome in whatever way I see fit with my knowledge. The three rules are for Kagome to obey, whether or not she understands them," Midoriko said. "You are warned though Lady Kagome, you are not alone."

"That's right! If Naraku was able to give Kagome some of his powers-" Miroku began.

"Then Naraku got some of Kagome's powers too. Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled as he recovered from off the ground. "He's going to be impossible to beat."

"On the contrary," Midoriko interrupted. "For you see, the only way for Naraku's powers to merge, her will need the sacred jewel."

"Then we've got to purify it and grant a wish before Naraku gets his hands on it!" Kouga exclaimed.

"It's not that easy wolf leader. For the jewel to be purified, you must find a priestess," Midoriko said.

"Kagome is a priestess! A goddess!" Inuyasha yelled angerily. "Why can't she do it?"

"Because now she has demon powers too Inuyasha," Midoriko said. "Only someone like Kikyo can purify it now."

"But since Kikyo died that second time and disppeared, there's been no sign of her!" Inuyasha growled.

"Why don't you do it Midoriko? Are you not also a priestess?" Kagura sneered.

"I was once, but my powers have long passed on," Midoriko stated.

"Then how the hell are we going to find another priestess?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"How did Kagome meet you Inuyasha?" Midoriko questioned.

"I came through the well," Kagome said. "But, the well is sealed! And I have the jewel!"

"Lady Kagome, it was not the jewel that brought you to this world. True it gave you some partial help but there was one thing that really connected you to this Era," Midoriko said.

"Oh, now I understand!" Miroku exclaimed. "Kagome was a reicarnation of Kikyo, having the powers of a priestess. And since Kagome's mortal soul died, then the soul of a priestess must have also been reicarnated!"

"I have a reicarnation?" Kagome asked suprisingly, ready to fall over anime style.

"We shall soon see my lady. If you have awakened then there is a sign from you reicarnate. For when you passed through the well, you awoke Inuyasha in a similiar way only this time, your reicarnate has not arrived yet," Midoriko explained. "She has a great ally, this reicarnate, though she does not know it. She holds a secret with her, but I have stated all I can. We will be chatting again shortly." And with that, Midoriko returned to the Sacred Jewel of Four Souls.

"This is going to be weird seeing my twin around here," Kagome said.

"I'll say, it's enough having just one Kagome around so two is bound to make this world a living hell," Inuyasha stated proudly.

Kagome then let off an evil glare at Inuyasha who jumped back in frightment.

"Why are you looking at me like that for?" Inuyasha asked shakily.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded angerily for the second time in a day.

Everyone burst into laughter this time as Inuyasha complained about falling to the ground.

"What do you wish us to do Lady Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked once Inuyasha was standing and the laughter had died down.

"Huh? Why are you asking me?" Kagome questioned back.

"You are a goddess Kagome," Miroku stated.

"Hey! I'm still new to this ok? I'm not even sure what I can do just yet," Kagome admitted.

"Well, I think we should make shifts guarding the well. I mean, if Kagome came out of the well, wouldn't her reicarnate make the same entrance?" Shippo suggested.

"That's a great idea Shippo! We can all take turns guarding the well!" Kagome agreed.

"Uh...well maybe not you Kagome," Kouga said. "It wouldn't be wise to leave you and the jewel alone with Naraku about."

"Yes, you might be a goddess Kagome but Naraku shares similiar powers to you and we can't risk him near you or the jewel until we are certain that the jewel is gone for good," Kagura said.

Kagome let out a heavy sigh. "I guess you're right," she agreed.

"I'll take the first watch!" Dontaigo suddenly exclaimed.

"Oh no you won't! Not you Dontaigo. You are going to remain at my side along with Kagome," Miroku stated.

"What? Why not?" Dontaigo protested. "I have trained hard father! Mother would let me!"

"Do not bring you mother into this!" Miroku yelled as he winced at the thought of Sango. "You will not guard the well and that's final!"

Dontaigo stormed out of the hut, the Hirakostu on his back; he would take it anywhere he went. Miroku sighed with worry and quilt.

"You know Miroku, Dontaigo might be your son, but he's no child. He has been training hard these past decades just wanting to prove to you a chance that he can take care of himself," Shippo stated. "You should at least give him a chance."

"I agree. Let Dontaigo take the first watch," Kagome agreed.

"Well, I guess I can't oppose a goddess's comand, so, I'll go tell him," Miroku said yawning.

"No, I will. It's late and everyone still needs to sleep. Besides, I need to stretch my legs anyway," Kagome said. "I've already had my fair share of rest."

"I'll go with you Kagome," Shippo said helping her get up.

"Thanks Shippo! Have a good sleep everyone!" Kagome said and walked with Shippo out of the tent.

* * *

_Thank you reviewers but please, I love reviews. So for those who don't review PLEASE DO! _

_I love feedback!_


	11. A Talk with Dontaigo

_Third update and my last for a few days! I want to thank my reviewers for the great comments! I really do appreciate it so this long chapter is dedicated to you guys! _

_Disclaimer: See previous chapters!_

_Enjoy!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 11: A Talk with Dontaigo

"I know where Dontaigo always goes! He use to show me when we were growing up and while I was visting from time to time," Shippo said as he lead Kagome out of the village, though, not towards Inuyasha's Forest.

"I still can't believe how much you've grown Shippo," Kagome admitted. "I only wish I was there to see you grow."

"Yeah well, it's not that big of a deal," Shippo said blushing.

"It's a shame to see you got rid of your bow," Kagome said noticing it was gone.

"Oh, that old thing? It became too 'girly' for me. Ruined my reputation growing up. So, I gave it to Rin and when she died, it was buried with her," Shippo explained as he lowered his head at the memories that crossed his mind.

"That must have been hard. You two had to have had a sister-brother relationship like I once shared with my younger brother Souta," Kagome said.

"Yeah. We were very close," Shippo stated. "She made me come to and visit you all the time, even when I didn't feel well. She always put a flower in your hair and said a prayer for you."

"That was very sweet of her. I wish I could have met her as an adult. She would have made a fine apprentice like I was to Kaede," Kagome said.

"She didn't live long. She was barely in her teens when she died," explained Shippo.

"Oh, sorry. I had no idea," Kagome said.

"It's ok. That was years ago and I'm pass the grieving stage," Shippo said giving her a reassuring smile. "Oh, we're coming up to the place."

Kagome looked around the area. "A graveyard?" she mumbled to herself.

"Yes, thought he'd be here," Shippo said as he pointed to Kagome at Dontaigo's form sitting atop a grave.

Kagome moved towards him, not making a sound and happened to glance over the boy's shoulder. It had a single name written on the stone: _Sango_.

"I'm sorry you barely knew your mother. She was one of my best friends," Kagome spoke, spooking the poor boy half to death. "Oops, sorry for scaring you."

"No, it's ok, really. You just...suprised me," Dontaigo said as he quickly stood up.

"I came to tell you that you're taking the first watch," Kagome said. "Only if you're really up to it."

"Oh yes ma'am. I am, but I have to ask. Was it my father's decision or yours?" Dontaigo questioned.

Kagome sighed and moved next to the boy, kneeling on her friend's grave. She said a small prayer then stood up sighing again, and turned to face Dontaigo.

"You know, you're lucky," Kagome began. "My father passed away before I was born and my mother lost his only picture when our small hut outside was flooded, so I don't even know what he looked like. When I first met your father, he was determind to kidnap me because I possessed Sacred Jewel shards. But ever since we've settled our differences, your father was like my elder brother in this Era. I had a younger one back home who I loved to death, but the more time I spent in this world, the more of a friendship I gained from Miroku, Inuyasha, and Shippo. And then there was Sango," Kagome said. She glimpsed at Sango's old boomerang leaning agianst the nearby tree. Dontaigo followd her gaze.

"I found it in the back of the hut about thirty or forty years ago. At first, I only played with it until I learned that I could master it rather quickly. Father caught me practicing it and I thought he was going to explode for touching Mother's belongings but instead, he made me his apprentice that day, making a well protected area for me to practice in. But I think he thought that by practicing, it would satify my taste and get my head out of the war," Dontaigo explained.

"But it only made you want to join more," Kagome said nodding her head in understanding. "Oh Dontaigo, you're more like Sango then you realise. You have her eyes. But your spirit is your connection to her the most. Your mother was a fighter and a good friend. I can tell you numerous stories about your mother that would have you on the edge of your seat. But I'd rather save them for later," Kagome said. Dontaigo smiled at her and then laid his hand on the stone as he kneeled down again. Kagome then took the chance to look at the other graves. There was one next to Sango's that was left unmaked. "I wonder who's poor soul's grave that is."

"That's suppose to be Kohaku's grave!" Shippo exclaimed.

"Kohaku's? Why is his grave unmarked?" Kagome asked in alarm.

"It was a mistake, Lady Kagome. Hirakostu accidently fell on the stone and cracked it so I've asked the village blacksmith to make a new one recently. It's taking a while since he's been extremely busy," Dontaigo explained. "Father nearly killed me when he found out."

"I would be too," Kagome said. "It's extremely bad luck to disturb a grave, especially Sango's brother." Kagome kneeled and did a prayer for the dead boy before standing up once more. "I barely knew Kohaku since he was mainly possessed by Naraku but what I do know of him is that he was exactly like Sango. That's why she went through so much trouble to free him from Naraku. That's a family bond."

"I remember Kohaku. He use to tell me some stories of Naraku before he left for the war. I believe he even mentioned you a few times, Lady Kagome but I remember he said that his memory was so blurred it almost seemed like a dream,"Dontaigo said.

"Well, truth be told, he did try to kill me a couple of times but only because he was under Naraku's spell," Kagome said. They went silent for a while before Kagome cleared her throat. "Dontaigo, will you watch the well first for us?" she asked.

"I will!" Dontaigo stated excitedly.

"Then hurry while there's still night left. And be sure to put up protection sutras around you," Shippo said.

"Oh I will! Thanks Lady Kagome," Dontaigo said as grabbed the boomerang and ran off.


	12. Back in the Hut Part 3

_I'm so sorry this took so long to update! I promise more soon, I have a busy schedule still so bare with me for the next few weeks. Especially with the holidays close by._

_Disclaimer:See other chapters! _

_Please Review and Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 12: Back in the Hut Part 3

"He's a very nice kid. Sango would be so proud of him," Kagome told Miroku once both she and Shippo returned to the hut. "You should be proud of him too."

"Oh I am, " Miroku said. "I must admit, I am ashamed taht Dontaigo has some of my distasteful traits but I couldn't be more proud of him."

"Ok, can we stop with the damn 'mushy' conversations?" Inuyasha asked, growling.

"Don't even try stopping them mutt-face. You know they haven't stopped talking since Kagome woke up," Kouga stated.

"How could I not talk? I've missed so much and now is a better time then any to gain some knowledge," Kagome said. Her hearing had improved since she aquired her new demon abilities.

"Yeah, but not so loud because some of us are really trying to sleep. Unlike you, I haven't been asleep for two-hundred years!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry you're so tired and I happened to wake on one of your cranky days!" Kagome yelled defendingly.

"Please Kagome. Do not start a quarrel with the likes of dog-breath here. Now is not the time or place for such actions," Kouga said as he grabbed Kagome's hand.

Kagome sighed and squeezed Kouga's hand lightly. "You're right Kouga. I'm sorry Inuyasha. I guess I've had too much sleep and have also ended up cranky," she apologized.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh. "It's ok. I'm not in the best of moods so it's partially my fault," he replied.

"I say Inuyasha, that must have been the first apology I've ever heard from you," Kagura said.

"Yeah, what of it?" Inuyasha asked annoyed, slowly regaining his old act.

"It doesn't fit you mutt. You're the one whose ready to threaten anything that moves," Kouga stated.

"I do not!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome sighed again. "So I guess the old Inuyasha hasn't gone anywhere," she mumbled to herself.

"Hey! I heard that Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed.

"So you did. At least your sense of hearing is still clear," Kagome said.

"Yeah, unlike his head," Shippo stated.

With that comment, Inuyasha hit Shippo on the head as he had done long ago.

"Hey! What was that for?" Shippo exclaimed.

Inuyasha ignored him as he sat down in his original spot, mumbling to himself about how everyone's against him.

"Just let it go Shippo," Kagura said as everyone sighed because of the half-demon.

"Well I don't know about you guys but I say that with the time we have, we should make out a plan," Kagome said.

"What kind of plan?" Inuyasha growled.

"Well, we know that Naraku is probably going to hide himself again and buy himself some time while we end up battling with his puppets. He would do that just to gain more power to make himself harder to beat," Kagome stated.

"Yeah, so what are you purposing?" Inuyasha asked.

"We play Naraku with his own game. We draw him out as he had done with us," she suggested.

"You've got my attention," Kouga announced.

"Yeah, what's the plan?" Shippo agreed.

"Ok, its a rough start but I think once we also have my reincarnation, it will be in full effect," Kagome said.

"We're all ears Kagome," Kagura stated.

"Good," Kagome started and began to unravel her plan to them. With her power, they might just be successful and finally beat Naraku!


	13. Miroku and Sango Reuntited

_Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long to update. Another chapter is on it's way! The next one includes the Labyrinth crossover!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Inuyasha. BUT I DO OWN DONTAIGO! HA! IN YOUR FACE!_

_Please Review!  
And Enjoy!_

* * *

Chapter 13: Miroku and Sango Reunited

"They're back! They're back!" screamed some of the children's voices from the village as the five beings walked near them.

"The goddess has returned! Are village is blessed again!" shouted another voice as a crowd of people ran towards Kagome with their offerings.

Inuyasha, however, immediately picked her up and flew her to the hut. Sango's soul collectors did the same and Kouga and Shippo followed her.

Sesshomaru was awaiting them outside the large hut, smirking slightly as he saw that Kagome had indeed resurrected the old demon slayer. Unknown to those five who were at the cemetery, Kagura and Sesshomaru had successfully completed a plan of their own without Kagome's acknowledge.

They landed in front of the full blooded demon to be welcomed back into the protected hut before the villagers had the chance to gather around them once more.

"Its good seeing your lovely face again, Sango," Sesshomaru said as he bowed his head to her in respect.

"Greetings to you Sesshomaru. Even before my death I had not seen you or Kagura for a very long time," Sango stated. "But nonetheless I am glad to see you still thrive. Tell me, where is Miroku and Dontaigo?"

"Oh, Dontaigo is guarding the well until his shift is over or my reincarnation returns," Kagome explained.

"And what of Miroku?" Sango then asked.

"He's just inside the hut, waiting for you," Sesshomaru said and gave Kagome a wink who in return gave him a confused look. Moving aside, Sesshomaru welcomed them back into the hut.

Sango was the first to enter the hut and was followed by Kagome. They saw that Kagura was leaning against the side of the hut in a proud manner.

"Where-"Sango began.

"I'm here...Sango," spoke a young voice to her right. In the corner of the hut was a shadow who was also leaning against the wall of the hut.

The first that appeared into the light was a glimpse of a familiar staff and a young, un-wrinkled foot in a sandal. Next came the old purple and black robes that had once faced a dangerous adventure that is now told to the stories of the children throughout all villages.

"Miroku?" everyone but Kagura and Sesshomaru exclaimed as a young, middle-age Miroku from the past was welcomed into the light.

"Yes," Miroku replied and opened his eyes wide as Sango ran to him, sobbing.

"How the hell?" Inuyasha exclaimed in shock.

"That would be my doing Inuyasha," Kagura admitted. "You see...I had saved this 'young' potion in case the 'long-lived' potion did not work."

"Why waste it on his sorry ass?" Inuyasha asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted and Inuyasha flew to the ground as fast as a heartbeat. "That was totally uncalled for Inuyasha!"

"Agreed," everybody stated.

"I can't believe you're alive San-WAIT!" Miroku said, moving away from Sango. "You carry the souls of others! You can't be alive!"

"No! Wait Miroku!" Kagome exclaimed as she quickly moved to Sango's side. "Sango is alive. It's true she carries some souls but only until she has gained all of her old strength."

"Yeah, without the souls Sango could barely stand at all," Shippo added.

Miroku then grabbed Sango to his body again. "Forgive me Sango. I did not know," he whispered in her ear.

"It's ok Miro-" Sango then stiffened as a familiar gesture was grazing her bottom. Immediately, her hand met with Miroku's cheek.

Everyone's faces fell and turned while they watched as the monk caressed his cheek.

"It seems like you haven't changed at all Miroku," Sango stated as he moved away from her husband.

Miroku started laughing. "I know, I know but I couldn't resist Sango. Ah, the good old times are renewed once more," he said cupping his sore cheek with joy.

"The good old days are in the past Miroku," Shippo said, also crossing his arms across his chest.

"Oh I agree with him Shippo, it seems some things haven't changed for the better," Kagome said.

"Yeah, take mutt-face for example. He's still as stubborn as the next mongurl. No offense Sesshomaru," Kouga stated.

"None taken," Sesshomaru replied.

"Hey! It's not like you haven't changed either you stupid flea-bag!" Inuyasha argued as he stood up.

"Inuyasha," Kagome mumbled under her breathe angrily. But they continued rambling until their arguments started dying down. Kagome sighed heavily. _They're hopeless, _she thought to herself.

"Quiet!" Sesshomaru barked loudly and the whole hut suddenly went silent. Inuyasha began sniffing the air followed by Kouga and Kagome. "Something's coming."

"Naraku?" Kagura asked shakily.

"Nah, it's the brat," Inuyasha announced.

"Dontaigo?" Sango asked happily.

"Yeah," Kagome said. "But there's another aura. I can't tell what it is."

"It's your reincarnation," Kouga stated.

"Huh? How do you know that?" Miroku asked.

"Because she's got her scent," Inuyasha growled before leading everywhere out of the hut and towards his forest.

* * *

_Remeber, Please review!_


	14. Sarah

_Hey there! Here's the update! I know! About time huh? I hope it was worth it! Thank you to all my fans who were paitent with me. It's been a rough road for the beginning of this year so this chappy is dedicated to you guys!_

_PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Inuyasha or Labyrinth!_

_runs off into the forest to record future chapters but ends up being kidnapped by Jareth. YES!_

* * *

Chapter 14: Sarah

"Ow!" yelled Dontaigo's voice as the group got closer to the well.

"I have a feeling that hand of our son's is up to no good again," Sango said as she glared at Miroku from Kirara's back.

"Well, then that's a good sign that she's attractive," Miroku suggested with a sweat-drop.

"This is coming from a monk who flirted with several demons," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Too true," Kagome agreed.

"Look!" Kagura exclaimed causing everyone to look ahead and see a girl standing near Dontaigo.

Kagome recognized the jeans, t-shirt, and sneaker style and knew that this was a girl from the future. The girl jumped back in suprise as she saw the group of demons, monk, goddess and exterminator.

"Please don't be scared," Kagome stated quickly.

The girl crossed her arms across her chest as if to show no fear, but her scent was undeniable.

"This is the reincarnate?" Inuyasha asked in disgust. "She's just a pathetic human!"

"SIT BOY!" Kagome commanded, watching Inuyasha to fall to the ground with a proud face. She moved closer to the girl. "Forgive him. My name's Kagome, what's yours?"

"Sarah," she stated. The girl was about eighteen if not a bit younger. Kagome detected the accent in her voice right away.

"You're American!" Kagome exclaimed with a bright smile.

"Yeah. I've studied japaneese for years but my accent still shows up," Sarah replied a bit shakily. "Where am I exactly?"

"Uh...look, this might be some what of a shock but-"Kagome began as she scratched her head, looking for the right words to say.

"Am I in the Underground?" Sarah asked with a bit frightment hinted in her voice.

"The Underground? What the hell is that?" Kouga asked crossing his arms.

"Uh..nevermind," Sarah said.

"No wait, you know about the Underground?" Sesshomaru asked is quite a shocked tone.

"Yes, I am familiar with it but I can't say I left that place on the best of terms," Sarah admitted as she backed up closer to the well.

Kagura gasped loudly. "You're the famous Sarah Williams!" she exclaimed.

"You know her?" Kagome asked, extremely confused.

"Forgive us Lady Kagome, the Underground is one of the five realms, with a ruler guarding each portal," Sesshomaru said.

"Then the Feudal Era is guarded by Kagome?" Miroku asked as he began to understand the dog demon's words.

"Yes, and King Jareth guards the Underground's portal. Years ago, it was said a mortal girl defeated the Goblin King although she was from a different time like you Lady Kagome," Kagura exclaimed.

"Ok, now I'm really confused," Sarah stated.

"That makes two of us. By the way, we haven't properly introduced ourselves. That's Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and I believe you've already met Dontaigo," Kagome commented.

Sarah glared at Dontaigo with pure lust in her eyes. "Oh yes, we've already met," she growled crossing her arms.

"Would someone lik to explain to me what the hell is going on?" Inuyasha exclaimed, recovering from the ground.

"Yeah, I want to know too. One minute, I was reading some ancient book and the next minute, I found myself out here," Sarah agreed.

"You mean you didn't come through the well?" Kagome asked with astonishment.

"No Lady Kagome. She appeared out of nowhere," Dontaigo replied.

"Hey! Look at Sarah's side!" Shippo stated pointing to Sarah.

Everyone looked to Sarah's left side and saw a glowing light coming from inside of her. Kagome saw that the Sacred Jewel on her chest was glowing as well.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked in alarm.

Kagome rushed over to the girl's side. "Hold still, I have to cut you to get it out," she warned.

Kouga was immediately behind Sarah, grabbing her arms as Kagome used her large index finger claw to tear Sarah's skin on her side.

"Ow!" Sarah cried out but everyone was astonished to see a white jewel in Kagome's hand.

"Another Sacred Jewel?" Shippo exclaimed.

Midoriko began to appear for the third time. (A/N: She's getting on my nerves!)

"I believe I can explain," the dead priestess stated.

"Oh my god!" Sarah exclaimed. "You were the one who pulled me through the book!"

"Yes and now it's time," Midoriko began.

* * *

_AGAIN PLEASE REVIEW!_

_You're comments are worth the effort!_


	15. Midoriko's Warning

_Here's a short chapter and probably confusing but there will be an explanation later on! Promise!_

_Please Review and Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything based on Inuyasha or Labyrinth! Starts to cry_

_Inuyasha walks in_

_Inuyasha: Damn, there she goes again!_

_runs off _

_Oops, sorry, onwith the story..._

* * *

Chapter 15: Midoriko's Warning

"Why do you just keep showing up?" Kouga asked in annoyance.

"I promise you Wolf Leader, this will be the last time," Midoriko said. "Yes, Sarah is Kagome's reincarnate. Lord Sesshomaru was correct, there are five realms: Middle-Earth, the Underground, the Feudal Era, Earth, and Narnia. Each world has selected a protector for five Sacred Jewels. Sadly, only three remain and two portals have been lost, never to be found. Lady Kagome is protector of the Feudal Era's Sacred Jewel. King Jareth is protector of the Underground's Sarcred Jewel. And Sarah is the protector of Earth's Sacred Jewel. Each jewel has a specific power, and can only be used by one source. Kagome's jewel works by wishing and it's source is friendship. King Jareth's jewel works by dreams and it's source is love. Sarah's jewel works by words and it's source is honor. These three jewels have the power to create new realms, do amazing talents beyond your dreams," Midoriko explained as she smiled to the group that stood before her.

"What if they fell into Naraku's hands?" Kagome asked.

"You can't imagine the damage he can cause. He could wipe-out an entire race with one thought," Midoriko replied with horror in her eyes.

"Oh great, any more good news while you're at it?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"There is a way to rid of the jewels but you will need the third jewel," Midoriko said to brighten their faces. "When you have all three jewels, use the power to destroy Naraku and restore balance to fate. But then you must rid of them by once wish, dream, and word. Only then will they disappear," Midoriko began to fade away as she spoke, her voice going shakey. "Please, you must do this before-" she was gone.

"What the hell was that all about?" Inuyasha exclaimed.

* * *

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
I Love Comments!_


	16. Jareth and the Jewel

_Here's a long chapter to make up the last short one. More explanations are on their way so please try to understand and be paitent. In this chapter, I hope most of you have watched or have seen the Labyrinth movie before. If not, please leave a review that tells me you haven't and I will do my best to explain it in the next chapter. Otherwise, please enjoy!  
_

_PLEASE REVIEW!  
_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Labyrinth or anything related to it! But you guys have heard all of this before!  
_

* * *

Chapter 16: Jareth and the Jewel 

"So, how do we get ahold of this Jareth guy?" Kagome asked as she paced on the floor. Everyone began to get comfortable in Sesshomaru's mansion after both Sarah and the group exchanged situations on both behalfs. Apparently, in Sarah's situation, when she was only fifteen, she had wished away her baby brother to the goblins and had to search through a Labyrinth within thirteen hours. She won of course but the whole thing really changed her life afterwards.

"We could always wish Miroku's brat away," Inuyasha suggested as he leaned against the wall. "I'm sure he'll make a fine goblin."

"No, I'd rather not face the Goblin King again or run his Labyrinth," Sarah responded before Sango had the chance to protest for her son. "I've learned my lesson in wishing already and I don't want to relive that moment."

"Sarah, I know you two parted on bad terms but there must be some way we can get ahold of King Jareth," Kagome stated as she reached for Sarah's hand in comfort.

"There is a way," Sesshomaru intruded as he read through an old document in his hands. "The King was said to be infatuated with the mortal woman. Perhaps she could get his attention," he suggested.

"What? I am not calling for help! Jareth is nothing but a stuck-up, pig-headed goblin! Besides, he probably hates me now," Sarah stated as she drifted off into a memory of the past.

"Oh I see. You were in love with him too," Kagome said smiling and causing poor Sarah to blush.

"What? No way!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? Well I bet she's too chicken to even call for him," Kouga teased seeing where Kagome was heading with her evil smirk and wink in his direction.

"I am not!" Sarah shouted. "I defeated him!"

"Then why are you scared to call for him?" Kagome asked leaning closer to her reincarnate.

"Ugh! Fine, but you guys get to be the body guards when there's fists involved between us," Sarah said as she got up and walked out into the middle of the grassy plains. She turned back to the group who only smirked at her arrogance. "Who wants to be wished away?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Try something else other then wishing someone away," Sango suggested.

"Profess your love to him!" Kagome shouted out loudly.

"No-uh..I mean...what love?" Sarah asked back shakily. She sighed before looking up into the sky and holding her hands up. "GOBLIN KING, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, I IMPLORE YOU, COME TO ME NOW! I WISH TO MAKE AMMENDS WITH YOU, RIGHT NOW!"

Suddenly, a white owl appeared out of nowhere and flew around Sarah's head. It landed on the ground before transforming into a male figure, shocking everyone's faces.

"You called Sarah?" he asked in a seductive voice into Sarah's ear. He was dressed in the familiar white feather outfit he wore the last conversation he had with Sarah.

Everyone was awed at the Goblin King's appearence but Jareth was enraged at the audience around him and Sarah. He made a crystal form in his hand, ready to throw it at the strangers when two delicate arms grabbed his strong, muscled one.

"No Jareth! They don't mean you any harm!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Friends of yours? My dear, first you befriend three of my minions and now you gather with a group of demons?" Jareth asked in alarm and disgust.

"Hey! What's wrong with being friends with us?" Kagome asked as she move towards the Goblin King, the others trugging behind her.

"A goddess? My, it seems like centuries since I had seen a goddess and she was from the Feudal Era," Jareth stated.

"You're in the Feudal Era dumbass," Inuyasha growled.

Jareth looked around. "And so I am," he agreed turning to Sarah. "Care to explain all of this?"

"I would if you'd drop the crystal and the angry tone!" Sarah stated. She then turned to Kagome with a growl. "I told you this was a bad idea!"

"What is this, a trap Sarah?" Jareth asked bitterly. "Wasn't it enough that you shattered my kingdom, my world, and my heart? What more can you possibly gain from me that you don't have?"

"Oh nothing but your Sacred Jewel," Kouga replied for Sarah who backed away at Jareth's angry tone.

Jareth straightened up at the wolf's comment. Sarah had never seen him act like this before. She could see another crystal forming in his hand.

"What do you want with it?" he asked coldly.

Kagome saw Sarah's worried face before pulling out her pink sacred jewel and showed it to Jareth who gasped and took a step back.

"Jewel of the Feudal Era," he stated. He turned to Sarah who also pulled out her jewel.

"We know you have the Jewel of the Underground, Jareth. It's really important to my friends that these three jewels are used to defeat an enemy," Sarah explained as she sighed heavily.

Jareth showed no expression but pulled out a familiar necklace to Sarah. He held it out in his hand.

"The Sacred Jewel of the Underground is imbeded in this amulet," he stated.

* * *


	17. Ask Nicely

_Hey there guys! Sorry it's taken soooo long to update! I am very pleased with the reviews so this is for you guys!_

_Disclaimer: yada...yada...yada...we know how this goes, right?_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

* * *

Chapter 17: Ask Nicely

"You mean it's that pathetic excuse for a necklace?" Kouga asked.

"That's the ugliest piece of jewelry I have ever seen," Inuyasha stated with disgust.

Jareth held up a newly formed crystal, this was his first warning.

"Feh, what are you going to do? Hit me with one of your balls?" Inuyasha asked before unsheathing Tetsuseiga.

"Do you plan on threatening me with an old rusted sword?" Jareth questioned back.

"Back away," Kagome warned Sarah as she pulled the girl away from the two males.

"A rusted sword?" Inuyasha growled. When Tetsuseiga transformed, Inuyasha was pleased with Jareth's shocked face, however, the shock turned into a smirk.

"I thought as much," he said as he looked to Sesshomaru. "Both of you are the sons of the Great Dog Demon?"

Inuyasha lowered his sword slightly. "You knew my old man?" he asked curiously.

"Best friends we were," Jareth admitted. "I knew his first mate well, lovely young demon. We lost contact after he had taken on that human as his mate." The crystal slowly disappeared as the king calmed down.

"Why did you lose contact with him?" Kagura asked.

"I was involved in a batte with one of my father's old enemies," Jareth began to explain. "Naturally we won but it took two years and when I searched for the Dog Lord, Inutaisho I called him, he had died defending his second son." Jareth looked to Inuyasha. "I offered to take you into the Underground, most half-demons are sent to my care, but she refured."

"Of course she would, you would have turned him into a goblin!" Sarah exclaimed.

"On the contrary, Sarah dear. I could never do such a cruel act on the child of my dear friend. Fae, my kin, bare so little children and usualy take on human babes as well as half-demons as their own. Half-demons are far stronger then human babes in my world," Jareth said. "However, Izaiyo loved her son dearly and did not wish to be parted with him." He turned to Sesshomaru slightly. "I sent word to you of your brother's existance yet still you disown him from your family. Brotherly love is so few these days."

"Too true," all the women agreed.

Jareth walked towards Sarah in a very seductive way. "It's so good to see you again Sarah," he said gently.

Sarah rolled her eyes in disgust. She turned and gave him the cold shoulder but was turned around when Jareth grabbed her.

"You will not simply ignore me, my dear. You called me here, I complied, and now you will face me. Or should I leave? Jareth asked.

"No!" everyone objected except Sarah who turned to look at her new friends.

"Please! Naraku is a great threat to all three realms. He'll become your enemy when he learns about the three sacred jewels and comes looking for yours!" Sango begged. It was true, once Naraku found out about the jewels, he'll be after one of them to merge his powers together. And if he gets a hold of all three, he'll be untouchable.

"I am not concerned as of yet," Jareth stated. "However, I will only stay if Sarah asks it of me."

Sarah saw the desperate faces on the strange peope surrounding her. Only the male demons had no expression with the exception of Shippo on thier face. Asking the Goblin King to stay means she would have to put up with his arrogance. Since she had defeated the Labyrinth, she dread of this moment.

"Well my dear? It seems like your friends are counting on you," Jareth stated. "You wouldn't want to abandon them as you did to my three minions who defied thier king to help you."

"I did not abandon them!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ah but you did. I gave you the power to talk to them through your mirror but only once did you ever use it," Jareth said. "Twice I have been generous and now I offer you it for the last time."

"Your generousity always comes with a price! The last time you offered me my dreams yet you wanted my brother in return!" Sarah yelled.

The Feduel Era gang remained silent as the other two began yelling in English. At the height of their voices, they wouldn't be surprised if the Goblin King really did leave.

Jareth glared at Sarah. "Take the offer now Sarah, all I want is for you to ask me!" he exclaimed.

"Fine! WILL YOU PLEASE HELP US?" she yelled, he language returning back to japaneese. The group smiled as Jareth smirked and straightened up.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Jareth asked in a more calmer tone.

Sarah huffed, crossed her arms across her chest, and turned away from the entire group.

* * *

_Remember...PLEASE REVIEW!_

_Updates will come soon!_


	18. Move On

_An update at last! Sorry that this chapter isn't exactly long but I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter should be up by the end of the night or at least by tomorrow night. Sorry it has taken so long folks but you see, I've been in Hawaii and around the place. But now that school is finally out, I will be able to have some free time on my shoulders! Thank you to my reviewers though I hope more are to come. You never know, the more the reviewers, the longer the chapters will be! Anyway, thanks for being so paitent with me!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!_

* * *

_" Bout time you updated the damn thing," Inuyasha growls._

_Oh shut up! I've been far too busy!_

_"Uh huh, then how come you updated the Labyrinth story before this one?" he questions._

_That was a few days ago! Uughh...(chases Inuyasha around the forest)_

* * *

Chapter 18: Move On

Leaving Sesshomaru's lands in quite a rush, the group decided to travel north in hopes of visiting a very old friend of theirs.

Sarah had not spoken since she had asked the Goblin King for help and has refused all eye contact with everyone. Jareth, on the otherhand, took things quite seriously, transforming himself back into his owl form and taking off above the group as they ran.

"So, you really believe the old bastard is still alive?" Inuyasha asked his older brother after what seemed like centuries of silence.

"We visited him not too long ago," Kagura replied. "He's going deaf but other then that, he really hasn't changed much."

"How is it that an old mortal can stay so old and not die?" Sango asked concerningly. She, Sarah, and Kagome were riding on top of Kirara, beside them ran the men as well as Kagura on her feather.

"That was my father's doing," Sesshomaru began to explain. "For making him two swords of great power to help wit Supreme Conquest, he gave the old man an 'extended life' potion. Though it seems the potion is now wearing off on Totousai."

"Remind me why we're visiting him again?" Kouga asked in a rather bored tone.

"Well since Myouga is no longer with us and Kagome can not get ahold fo Lady Midoriko, it seems we'll have to rely on Totousai's wisdom to rid ourselves of the jewels," Miroku replied.

"Midoriko already gave us some hints, do we really need the old man's help?" Kouga questioned further.

"He might also give us some hints about Naraku's new whereabouts," Sango replied.

"We're looking for Naraku?" Dontaigo asked. "I thought we decided to do the complete opposite of that?"

"We are," Inuyasha exclaimed. "It's just safer if we know where he's hiding this time. We won't worry about fighting him until the jewels are gone."

"He will try to attack us though," Kagome said. "That's why we need as many leads as we can get. With at least some of my new abilities, I think we'll be seeing a few demon puppets and some new henchman then the last go around. Even without the help of the jewel, Naraku has some powers like bringing back Kohaku and reopening the Wind Tunnel."

"He's probably put up another new barrier again and with no jewel shards, Kagome won't be able to track him down this time," Shippo stated.

"Damnit!" Inuyasha yelled. "Naraku's only hiding because he knows he can't face us with such little power!"

"Oh great, bird brain's back," Kouga announced as everyone saw a barn owl swoop towards them. Jareth transformed back quickly.

"There is a village up ahead," he choked, coughing rather harshly. "There's some kind of commotion but the wind currents kept blowing me off course. There's fire...too strong for my bird beak to get near enough to investigate."

"We should check it out," Sanga said.

"Here we go again, doing good deads," Inuyasha mumbled.

"Must we?" Kouga complained. "We have to get rid of the jewels!"

"Why don't Sarah, Sango, Shippo, Inuyasha, Shippo, and myself head to the village while the rest of you continue to Totousai's?" Miroku suggested. "We'll meet you there."

"I'll go as well," Jareth stated. "I'm rather interested in the commotion from the village."

"Didn't you just say the smoke was bad for your bird beak?" Inuyasha asked as he noticed Sarah's scent change to anger.

"Aye," Jareth agreed. "But I can very well go into the village as I am now without any problems now can't I?"

The others reluctantly agreed to move on as they watched the group of friends move on towards the village. Kagome got off of Kirara and ran alongside Miroku and Inuyasha. Sarah gratefully took some arrows and a bow for protection, even though she never really had tried working with that type of a weapon before and would have much rather preferred a sword anyday. To be honest, as a child, she had a few fencing lessons but it was so long ago that Sarah could hardly remember moves correctly.

The village was nearby, not that long of a run but even from a distance, the group could feel the hotness of the burning flames along with the overwhelming feeling of an eerie aura.

"Well, at least it has nothing to do with Naraku," Kagome stated hopefully. "Or jewel shards."

"Keh, probably just a false alarm," Inuyasha stated and growled when Jareth started to pick up a faster pace then him.

"Help," they heard as villagers ran in their direction. They paused, most of them scared to death as the neared the group.

"It's an ambush," one male exclaimed.

"No," Sango yelled. "We're here to help!"

"Don't trust them," Another male told the group of villagers.

"They'll betray us just as that half-demon had," a woman stated if fear.

"A half-demon you say?" Inuyasha asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, please," some women begged, falling to their knees. "If you can help us, please stop him from destroying our villages!"

"Wow, these people really are desperate," Sarah mumbled to herself.

The small Inu gang moved past the villagers and into the burning town, not prepared for the sight they were to witness.

"Jienji!"

* * *

_Please review!_

_"Yes, before she falls over dead!" Inuyasha exclaims._

_Kagome!_

_"SIT BOY!" we hear a scream from behind and I fall over laughing hesterically as Inuyasha pounds into the floor._

_Serves you right!_


	19. Surprise!

_Here it is my fellow readers! A long awaited update from me! I apologize it took so long and I am currently working on the next chapter! I can't promise when the next one will be up but I can promise that you won't have to wait that long! Thanks for being so paitent and I can't wait to read even more reviews! Thank you to all of you!_

_Disclaimer: grrrrr I don't own anything based on Inuyasha or Labryinth._

_Can I own David Bowie though? OR Sesshomaru?_

Inuyasha: Sesshomaru?! What the hell is so special about him?!

_He's my fluffy! giggles_

Jareth rolls eyes: Women!

_LOL, ok, back to the story! Oh! And **Please Review!**_

* * *

Chapter 19: Surprise!

Here, standing before the gang, was a completely transformed Jienji. At one time, this large half-demon had always been so kind to them, giving potions and cures for no price what so every. But this was not the Jienji they knew.

His body, still covered in so many scars, now bled freely from the old wounds. His claws were longer, piercing red eyes, and a black aura coming from the center of his heart. No, this was not Jienji at all!

"Oh Jienji," Kagome muttered very sadly.

"You know this beast?" Sarah asked as she readied her bow.

"He's not a beast," Kagome exclaimed before running towards the giant that readied his claws as he saw her form head toward him.

"Kagome, are you crazy?" Inuyasha screamed as he chased after the silly woman, his sword forcefully pulled out of its sheath, ready for action.

"Jienji," the gang heard the woman yell as she ran at the creature with full speed.

"What the hell is she doing?" Sango asked in alarm. Sarah jumped off of Kirara and ran after Kagome as well, setting off a few arrows in hopes that they would distract the crazed giant.

"Sarah!" Miroku shouted, watching as the barn owl flew off the monk's shoulder and after the three of them.

Jienji, however, was not distracted from the arrows at all. In fact, it enraged him even more. When his claws came at Kagome, Inuyasha immediately flew in front of her, shielding them with his sword and forcing the hand away. Sarah suddenly forced Kagome to the ground as Inuyasha took off into the air to distract the half-demon from the two ladies.

"What are you trying to do? Get yourself killed?" Sarah asked as they ducked from another vicious attack.

Kagome gasped as she watched Inuyasha fight him, more worried for the giant then for her dear love. "Inuyasha, don't hurt him!" she yelled.

"Are you crazy? That thing just tried to kill you!" Sarah exclaimed as she readied her bow again, Kagome grabbed her arm immediately.

"This isn't like him! Please Sarah, we have to help him!" she begged, pulling the bow away from her new friend.

"What do you suppose we do then?" Sarah questioned as she pulled Kagome away into a safer clearing.

"You can do nothing," answered a cold yet familiar voice from above them. Jienji suddenly came to a halt while Inuyasha joined the two women, both hiding behind him and his Tetsuseiga.

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Poor, pitiful Inuyasha. Too busy to even recognize my scent as you fight your fellow half-demon. Your friends had the same misfortune as well," Naraku announced.

With Jareth nowhere in sight, Shippo, Miroku, and Sango immediately joined Inuyasha, in attempt to hide both women.

"What have you done to my son Naraku?" Miroku asked angrily.

"Nothing as of yet, but they will prove themselves useful. In the meantime, do you like my new puppet?" he questioned back. "So easy to control when his heart was already black from his mother's death." He then noticed Sarah. Before anyone dared to blink, one of Naraku tentacles grabbed Sarah and pulled her close to him. "My, my, what a pretty find you are."

"So, you're Naraku?" Sarah asked in annoyance as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I am. I'm curious though. Why would you, a young mortal, associate yourself with these, creatures?" Naraku asked. "I can see miko powers running through your veins but they are not powerful enough to kill a demon such as myself. What use could you offer them?"

"What business is it of yours?" Sarah questioned right back, a bit sad from his questions.

Angered a bit, by her questioning, Naraku smirked while wrapping his tentacle around the frail woman even tighter and causing her cry out slightly.

"You would do well to let go of her," Jareth stated as he appeared behind Naraku, sword pointed in his direction, eyes narrowed.

The evil half-demon laughed. "My, so full of surprises today," he said.

"I will not repeat myself again," Jareth growled, the sword glowing slightly.

Naraku's face turned serious as he tightened even more around Sarah, her cries filling the air as one rib broke from the force.

"Damn you Naraku! Let her go!" Inuyasha yelled as he tried to attack, only having to fight off thousands of tentacles that immediately flew into his direction.

"What worth is her mortal life to you?" he questioned towards the enraged Jareth. "You are not of this world nor have any aura that I have ever seen."

"This is my final warning sir. If you do not let Sarah go, I will seek all reason to harm you," Jareth warned, clutching his sword tighter as Sarah's face flowed with a few tears.

"Sarah? Hm…what a beautiful name," Naraku purred seductively as he ran a finger along her arm. He looked at the girl again, smirking while Jienji began to attack Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.

Jareth then attacked Naraku, dodging all tentacles thrown at him with amazing speed that made Sesshomaru look sad in comparison. With one swing of his sword, Sarah was cut loose, falling into one of Jareth's arms while coughing hard from all the pressure to her chest and ribs.

Pulling Sarah over to safety, Inuyasha took this chance to use the Wind Scar, only for it to be thrown off by another one of Naraku's strong barriers.

When Sarah was joined by Kagome, Jareth stood in front of them, destroying all tentacles trying to reach Sarah or Kagome.

"Are you alright?" Kagome asked as she checked the bruises on her friend's ribs, feeling the break and pausing.

"He broke a rib," she cried. "I'm fine though. Go help the others."

"I'm not going to leave you like this!" Kagome protested immediately.

Sarah sighed. "Whether I admit it or not, Jareth will protect me," she reassured her friend. Kagome gave her a small smile, squeezing her hand slightly before grabbing her bow and arrows as she started firing at Naraku.

Sarah was screaming inside her head from all the pain she was suffering, knowing a rib was indeed broken and was close to piercing her lung.

"Don't hurt Jienji!" Kagome cried out to her friends as they battled the tough giant as well as Naraku. "He's just being possessed by Naraku!"

"That's a bit obvious Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he blocked off another attack.

Jareth seemed to be the only one fighting Naraku's puppet, who was desperately trying to get to the injured Sarah once more. Sarah tried to get up, hoping to help Jareth in any way to prove she wasn't weak however each time she stood, the rib pushed deeper into her lung.

She shrieked in alarm as a tentacle grabbed her waist and threw her up in the air. As Jareth caught her in his arms, none of them noticed as a small object fell from Sarah's pocket.

The demon puppet began to laugh as miasma surrounded it. Sarah looked over Jareth's shoulder seeing her sacred jewel in one of its tentacles.

Blocking the miasma with his body, Jareth landed safely on the ground as both the demon puppet and Jienji disappeared amongst the evil gas.

"Why the hell did they leave?" Inuyasha exclaimed, sheathing Tetsuseiga while landing next to Jareth who continued to hold onto Sarah as more tears fell.

He was quite surprised however, when she buried her head deep into his shoulder. A contact he had always wanted but dared to dream of.

"Sarah?" Jareth asked in alarm from such actions. Secretly, thinking it to be only based on the pain, he used some of his magic to heal her broken rib and the bruising.

"I'm sorry," she cried out.

"What happened?" Miroku questioned as he and Sango joined beside him as well.

"He…it…took it," Sarah muttered slowly.

"Took what?" Inuyasha asked his body ready to scream at her in anger and in fear for what he knew would be her answer.

"The jewel. He took my jewel," Sarah replied. "And some of my blood from my chest was on it!"


End file.
